csrracingfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Modes
CSR Racing *Regulation Races: These races have three different difficulties (unlocked by beating crew members in Tier 1) with larger cash rewards and longer race length on higher difficulties. *Daily Battle: These races can be won for a cash or gold reward. If the race is lost, another attempt can be made after waiting 60 minutes. A Daily Battle is available after 4 hours if it has a cash reward, 5 hours if it is gold. A Daily Battle has to be attempted at least once a day to maintain a streak with a longer streak giving larger rewards. The streak is reset if the time reaches 12:00 AM on the player's device without a Daily Battle attempt being made. *Ladder Races: 24 races that increase in difficulty and reward payout. *Crew Battles: The story races of the game. Completing these races are required to unlock the next Tier. **High Stakes: Only available when a Crew leader has been beaten 3 times. The player has the opportunity to win the crew leader's car but will lose Gold if the race is lost. *Restriction Races: Races with a specific restriction in upgrades or car stats. **Car Specific: Races that require a specific model. **Manufacturer Specific: Races that require a specific brand. *Race Your Friends: An online mode that lets you compete against your friends on Facebook based on race time and star collection. The player first races against a 1-3 star opponent before the friend's time can be challenged. The players personal best can also be challenged. *Multiplayer: An online mode that lets you race against computer versions of other players to earn Race Points during a Season. Race Points determines the player's standing on a global leaderboard. After beating Errol, additional Restriction Races are unlocked for Tier 1-4. World Tour *Test Drive: The player is given a random car for a 1/4 mile race. *Match Race: The opponent's car is matched to the player's current car. *Rematch: Only available after playing World Tour races, crew members that the player has not beaten in a High Stakes Challenge can be challenged again to win their car. The International *Relay: A series of 1/4 mile races, several cars are raced in a single Relay to have the faster cumulative time. **Hot Seat: Replayable relay races that are matched to the player's car collection. *Slingshot: A random car is given to the player and opponent. Whoever has the slower car is given a lead to balance out the race. CSR 2 *Regulation: Largely identical to the CSR Racing version but the race distance is now determined by Tier instead of difficulty. *Daily Battle: Identical to the CSR Racing version but all races have a 4 hour waiting period, regardless of the previous attempt or race reward. The car given in each race is one that the player does not have in their collection. *Trial: The Restriction Races from CSR Racing but now as a daily event with 15 races and has a reward when 5, 10 and 15 races are completed. **Customization: The car used needs to have custom paint, livery, interior, brake calipers or vanity plate. **Performance: The car used needs to be within a certain performance rating range. **Restriction: The car used needs to have a certain upgrade type removed. **Service: The car used needs to have a certain upgrade type installed. **Fusion: The car used needs to have a certain upgrade type installed and have fusion parts. **Tuning: The car used needs to have a certain upgrade type that can be tuned and meet a minimum Evo rating. **Legends: The car used has to be part of the Legends Update ***Restoration: The car used needs to have a certain percentage restored. ***Brand: The car used has to be from a specific brand. ***Stage Six: The car used needs to have a certain number of Stage Six upgrades installed ***Performance: The car's performance rating has to meet a minimum and/or maximum rating. ***Tier: The car used has to be of a certain tier. ***Evo: The car used needs to meet a minimum Evo rating. *Ladder Races: A series of races that increase in difficulty and reward payout. The number of races is determined by Tier: **Tier 1: 24 **Tier 2: 28 **Tier 3: 32 **Tier 4: 36 **Tier 5: 40 *Crew Battles: The story races of the game. Completing these races are required to unlock the next Tier. **High Stakes: Only available when a Crew leader has been beaten 3 times. The player has the opportunity to win the crew leader's car but will lose Gold if the race is lost. **Tempe5t: The second part of the game's story. These are unlocked after completing the Tier 5 crew battle. **Legends: A continuation of the game's story and is parallel to Tempe5t. *Prize Cup: A series of 50 races with a reward when 15, 30 and 50 races are completed. The Cup is available between the 2nd and 7th day of a Season. *Supply Cup: A series of 25 races that has a reward when 5, 15 and 25 races are completed. The player is restricted to the manufacturer of the Prestige Car. *Crew Cup: Only available if the player is in a crew. Each player is given 3 attempts and a reward is given when a cumulative of 15, 30 and 50 races are completed. **Token Cup: Only available if the player is in a crew. Each player is given 3 attempts and a reward is given when a cumulative of 5, 15 and 25 races are completed. *Prestige Cup: A series of 30 races available between the 7th and 13th day of the Season that is restricted to a single model. *Live Races: The online mode that lets players race against other players to earn Race Points during a Season. The amount of Race Points a Crew has determines its standing on a global leaderboard. *Golden Cup: A series of 30 races for a 4-5* model that is only obtainable from a Silver or Gold Rare Import box. The model used has an increased drop chance from Gold boxes during the event. **Evolution Cup: A series of 15 races after a Golden Cup has been completed. These are only available if the event has a Purple 5* car as the final reward. *Flash Event: Similar to a Golden Cup but the car used has to be paid for with a microtransaction and parts boxes are also paid with in-app purchases. *Speedtrap: Only available in Prestige, Golden Cup and Premium events, the player's car has to match or exceed the required speed in a 1/4 mile race. *Sprint: Only available in Prestige, Golden Cup and Premium events, the player's car has to reach a certain speed before the opponent does. *Relay: Identical to the CSR Racing version but only available in Premium events that use multiple cars or Legends story races. *Showdown: An event where players race against other players with a vehicle restriction to earn trophies. Rewards are earned for reaching a certain number of trophies and participating in races. The number of trophies a player has determines their standing on the global leaderboard for the event. Category:CSR Racing Category:CSR 2